A. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and, more particularly, for methods of implementing system actions such as shutdowns of computers on a network.
B. Detailed Background
Computers are often connected with other computers via a network in both home and work environments. Computers on the network are often managed by one or more administrators. Occasionally, some or all of the computers on a given network will need various system actions, such as a shutdown. A shutdown can be required for various reasons, such as maintenance, replacement, software updates, or hardware updates. Ideally, shutdowns can be planned beforehand, so there is an opportunity to consider when and how to best implement the shutdown. However, not all shutdowns can be planned with enough lead time to ensure that the shutdown goes smoothly for users of computers on the network.
For example, sometimes a critical virus software update will become available that is of sufficiently high priority to justify shutting down some or all of the computers on the network. In this case, an unplanned shutdown may be necessary so the computers can be scanned for harmful software. Other hardware or software updates may also be time-sensitive, depending upon the needs of the people using the computers on the network.
Implementing a time-sensitive shutdown immediately may not be the best approach in every case, however. Some users may have unsaved data, be near completion of an important task, or may be engaged in important communications using the computer, such as chat software, voice-over IP, etc. In addition there may be long-running processes, such as completing a large software build or simulation, that take weeks or even months to finish. In these circumstances it is often undesirable for the administrator to implement the shutdown immediately.
In many cases, a shutdown is initiated, and the users are simply notified of the shutdown via an email, by word of mouth, or even by their computer beginning to shut down as they work. If a user desires to inform the administrator that the shutdown should be reinitiated later or canceled, the user may contact the administrator by telephone, email, fax, etc. However, the user may not be able to inform the administrator in time to prevent the shutdown. In addition, the users may have difficulty contacting the administrator, as the administrator may be too busy to read all of the emails, answer the phone calls, etc. Also, the administrator may try to shut down the system multiple times, and each time some user may request the shutdown be delayed, causing the administrator unnecessary inconvenience.
It is desirable to provide an automated interface which allows users to provide feedback to an administrator who wishes to implement a shutdown on a computer network. It is further desirable to allow users an opportunity to vote on whether to implement the shutdown at a particular time, and to allow the administrator to assess the needs of the users on the network from the administrator's computer, taking into account such information as the number of users who wish to continue working, the number of computers with unsaved data, the number of computers with applications currently running, and other information which the users communicate to the administrator.